Like a Guitar
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Keely uses an interesting metaphor to describe Phil...OneShot


_**Like a guitar, Phil Diffy looks great whether he's rocking, or just standing still. **_

When you look at a guitar, standing on it's stand, it looks beautiful. You can see every inch. Every discolouration on the fret board, where you've worn the top layer of wood away. You can see the dust under the strings, that you can't get to. You can see the worn patches, where you've rested your hand, whilst trying to play a particularly difficult solo.

Phil Diffy is the same. I guess I first noticed him, when he was standing still. He walked into our classroom, and stood there, writing the answer to an intense algebra problem.

But he looks great when he's rocking. Or dancing. Or moving. Or doing anything.

Just like a guitar. When you rock out on it, or you see musicians rocking out, the guitar looks amazing. A weapon of music destruction. You see the tension in the strings, the lights gleaming off the body, the vibration of the whole instrument as the amplifier magnifies the sound around the stadium. Or your bedroom.

The first time I saw Phil Diffy rocking? Hmm…hard one. Well, I don't actually know if it counts as rocking, but we danced together for the first time, at Otto's Pink Pig. It was some kooky German dance. I probably looked a mess, but Phil looked as handsome as ever.

_**Like a guitar, you never get bored of Phil Diffy. **_

You never get bored of playing a guitar. There are so many things that you haven't learnt yet, how could you get bored of it?

Well like a guitar, you can never get bored of Phil Diffy. He always has something utterly random and new to tell you. Each time you meet him. Even if it's only a few hours after you've seen him. He'll have something new to tell you, something new to make you laugh. I guess why I've been able to stand him for long. He never bores me. I only have to look into his hazel eyes, and I know that I can never get bored.

_**Like a guitar, Phil Diffy can pleasantly surprise you.**_

When you play, sometimes it sounds more beautiful than you could ever have imagined it to. That's the beauty of a guitar. You feel beautiful when you play it, and it will sound beautiful.

When you're with Phil Diffy, you always feel beautiful. So whatever he says, sounds beautiful. You always feel great.

A guitar gives you a gift. It gives you the pleasure of begin able to play a fantastically beautiful instrument.

Phil Diffy also gives you a gift. Many gifts, in fact. The pure gift of being there with him. The gift of being able to talk to him, and know that he's listening to every word. And of course, the flowers on your anniversary. He surprises me every day. With the pure fact, that he stays with me. He chose me. Out of all the girls in the future. He chose me. That is only part of the pleasant surprises.

_**Like a guitar, Phil Diffy gives all he's got. **_

When you play a guitar, whatever song you're playing, you try to give it your all. And sometimes, when you get the timing, and the chords just right, you can feel the guitar urging you along. Telling you to keep playing. Keep striking those chords like you can't do anything else in the world.

Phil Diffy does that. Whatever you're doing. He'll tell you to keep going. He'll tell you to carry on. Keep it up. When you're down, and you're sure you can't do any more, he'll tell you that you can. He'll urge you. Show you what you have. Keep you playing, and going until you have accomplished things that you never thought you could accomplish.

_**Like a guitar, Phil Diffy makes you feel special.**_

A guitar makes you feel special. When you get forms to fill out, and they ask you to state your talents, being able to say that you can play guitar, makes you feel special. Like you can do something that no one else can. And it doesn't matter that deep down, you know that lots of other people can do the same thing, for that second, you feel different.

Having Phil makes me different. Having Phil makes me special. And no matter how many times he tells me it's the other way round, that having me makes him feel special, I'll always believe that he found me. He made me feel great. I'm just there. He's everywhere. Omnipresent. And I love him for that.

_**Like a guitar, Phil Diffy helps you perform. **_

Without a guitar, most musicians wouldn't be able to perform. Well, absolutely no guitarists would be able to perform, without their instrument.

Phil is my guitar. Without him, I wouldn't be able to perform every day. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to perform on stage, coming third in the Star of the Future contest. Without him I wouldn't be able to function. He shows me how to function. He helps me every day, even without doing anything.

_**Like a guitar, Phil helps you achieve your hopes and dreams**_

Guitarists on stage are fulfilling their hopes. And most of them got discovered with a guitar in their hands, showing those producers what they had. Without that guitar, they wouldn't be the guitarists they were now. They wouldn't be fulfilling their dreams; the dreams they once thought were impossible.

Phil helped me perform on stage for the first time. He was there, hanging onto that microphone for dear life, just to help me. Phil helped me become a news reporter. He sent tapes off to every station in America, and then finally someone said yes. Phil helped me achieve my greatest dream though, a dream nobody else could have ever helped me achieve. He gave me someone to fall in love with. He gave me someone to love for the rest of my life. And he didn't even have to do anything. Just had to be himself. Because I could never have fallen in love with anyone else.

_**Like a guitar, Phil helps you put a smile on your face**_

Playing a guitar instantly makes you smile. No matter how many times you hurt your fingers, being able to play something makes you smile. Knowing that you're not worthless.

Phil makes me smile every day. Only he can do that. Just by being sarcastic. Or laughing. It's infectious.

_**Like a guitar, nothing about Phil will ever get old**_

When you play a guitar, whether you've been playing for a month of forty years, you can't get bored of it. You love it. As soon as you pick up the instrument, there's a connection. You can't ever leave it once you've picked up the guitar.

Once you've been kissed by Phil Diffy, you can't leave. It's like an addiction. A total addiction.

But, I kiss him everyday. I hug him every day. We go out to the same places for dinner. Talk about things I'm sure we've talked about. But, because I'm with Phil, I never complain. I never have any reason to. Each kiss is as magical as the first. Each hug makes me smile as widely as the first one. Each time we go to that restaurant makes me think of our first date. Every time we talk about those things we go in another direction. No conversation is ever the same. No kiss is ever the same. Slightly different.

_**You can love Phil Diffy like you love a guitar. **_

I love Phil like I love my guitar. Except in bigger quantities. Huge quantities.

I love Phil Diffy more than anything in the world.

_**Unlike a guitar, I'll have Phil to love for all my life. **_

**I love this story. Must be my favourite one-shot that I've written. Anyway, review it…**


End file.
